Darkstalkers - Episodio 11
There's No Business Like Dragon Business es el onceavo episodio de la serie animada Darkstalkers. Este episodio es protagonizado por Harry y Hairball, así como un dragón que ambos encontraron mientras viajaban en trineo. Elementos medievales también aparecen en este episodio cuando el dragón sin nombre confía en Harry ya que está relacionado con Merlín. Este episodio también incluye el rap infame 'Wide World of Raptor', cantado por Lord Raptor. Sinopsis Harry y Hairball tropiezan con un dragón congelado mientras usaban un trineo de nieve. Después de que fuera expulsado de un set de filmación, Demitri convoca a Lord Raptor para que le traiga al dragón. Después de convencer al dragón de que Felicia es malvada, Lord Raptor lleva al dragón de regreso a Pyron para atacarlo. Apariciones thumb Principales *'Hairball' (Lisa Harris) *'Harry Grimoire' (Kyle Labine) *'Bigfoot' (Dale Wilson) *'Dragón' (Michael Donovan) *'Lord Raptor' (Scott McNeil) *'Felicia' (Lisa Ann Beley) *'Demitri Maximoff' (Michael Donovan) *'Morrigan Aensland' (Saffron Henderson) Secundarias *'Irving I. Irving' (Ian Corlett) *'Pyron' (Richard Newman) *'Computadora alienígena' (Ian Corlett) Curiosidades thumb|Felicia en su vestimenta 'Mike' luchando en pulseadas contra Lex. *Felicia aparece vistiendo su vestimenta 'Mike', de manera similar al episodio 'And the Walls Come Tumblin Down', que es una parodia de la famosa marca de vestimenta deportiva Nike. *Lord Raptor menciona que estaba en una película titulada 'The Good, the Bad and the Raptor' (El bueno, el malo y el raptor). Esto es un juego de palabras sobre el título en inglés para la película western italiana Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo (1966), The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. *Se hacen varias referencias a Terminator y Arnold Schwarzenegger. Cuando Lord Raptor es expulsado del estudio cinematográficos, dice I'll be back (Volveré), una frase famosa de Schwarzenegger en la película The Terminator (1984). Un hombre luego se aproxima y le dice a Lord Raptor en marcado acento austríaco: 'Quieres vivir, entonces no me robes los diálogos', a pesar de que Lord Raptor está técnicamente 'muerto'. *Lord Raptor hace referencia a muchas letras principales de canciones. Algunas de los cuales incluyen: **'I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)' (1993) de Meat Loaf. **'Hard Day's Night' (1964) del grupo The Beatles. **'All Shook Up' (1957) de Elvis Presley. **'Stand by Your Man' (1968) de Tammy Wynette **'Great Balls of Fire' (1957) de Jerry Lee Lewis **'Sweet Dreams (Are made of These)' (1983) del dúo Eurythmics **'Summer in the City' (1966) de la banda The Lovin' Spoonful **'Stop! In the Name of Love' (1965) del grupo The Supremes **'Twist and Shout' (1961) del grupo The Top Notes, más tarde versionada por otros varios artistas. *A pesar de que el dragón se había liberado del hielo sobre su cabeza, más tarde cuando el dragón se libera por completo, se muestra que estaba completamente cubierto por el hielo. *Cuando Lord Raptor está sobre el fozo, la mitad de las perneras de su pantalón están coloreadas en el mismo tono que su piel. *El domo gigante de hielo creado por los sasquatches se dibuja inconsistentemente como transparente u opaco. Además, el agujero en el domo creado por la bola de fuego del dragón aparece en el cielo antes de que la bola de fuego en realidad lo atraviese. Navegación